the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Sully: Eastwood Gracefully Returns to Form
Throughout his entire career, Clint Eastwood has been a hit-or-miss director. For every Unforgiven there's a Flags of Our Fathers, and for every Million Dollar Baby there's a J. Edgar. Fortunately, with five-time Oscar nominee Tom Hanks, Eastwood turns a two minute accident and half an hour rescue into an hour and thirty-six minutes of tension and thrills. One of the finest endeavors of Eastwood's career, Sully is a movie worth seeing. The Cast Front and center of our film is Captain Chesley "Sully" Sullenberger, played expertly by Tom Hanks. As the lead character, Hanks allows his trademark everyman charm to shine through, yet allows the man's fears and insecurities shine brightly. Hanks could be looking at nomination number six of his life, and he would well deserve it. Unsurprisingly, Aaron Eckart is also very well in the film. Despite a laughably silly moustache, Jeff Sikes' humor and passion allow him to steal several scenes. He's an ideal supporting character, giving some much needed emotion and wit to counteract nicely with Hanks' stoic Sully. Much of the supporting cast does there job well too, with Laura Linney as Mrs. Sullenberger especially being given moments to shine. Surprisingly, most of the extras do extraordinarily well. Each passenger adds something essential and realistic to the film, adding a sense of authenticity to the film. Rating: 4.5 out of 5 The Script Todd Komarnicki's script is layered and pronounced, which is very common in Eastwood's filmography. Every scene feels necessary and organized, with Komarnicki shifting the plot from different perspectives and times with ease. Knowing exactly when to dial up the emotion and when to reign it back, Komarnicki manages to allow the plot to flow smoothly. The "Miracle on the Hudson" only lasted for about two minutes, yet that landing manages to constantly intrigue viewers. Despite already knowing the result, Komarnicki builds up tension and heightens the suspense so that actually watching it happen is as intense as if it opened the film. If there's any complaint to be had, it's how the third act becomes much more cliched and rushed. It's noticeable, appearing to do nothing more than head for the end. It does so admirably and with skill, but the resolution simply doesn't have the passion of the climax and build-up. Rating: 4 out of 5 The Directing Behind the camera and in the editing room, Eastwood has delivered one of his finest projects. The cinematography of most of the film is crisp and clean, with each scene flowing perfectly. During the crash sequences, the film heightens up and expertly builds the excitement and terror with each frame. One element that sticks out well is the sound work- not only do viewers get to glimpse at the traumatic effects on Sully, but the skilled team editing it allows us to hear every sound and audial detail for it. It heightens the atmosphere extremely well. Simply out, it may be Eastwood's best film from a technical standpoint. With clean editing and amazing sound design, Sully proves how well Eastwood works behind the camera. Rating: 5 out of 5 Overall It's Eastwood's best film since Mystic River, with excellence on most all fronts of the film. Helmed expertly by Hanks and Eckart while skillfully crafted by Eastwood and company, Sully easily sticks the landing. Overall: 90% Category:Blog posts